


They Can't Touch Us, Or What We Have

by BloodRedLust



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Junior Prom, Klaine, M/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/pseuds/BloodRedLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved the sweet moments between Kurt and Blaine in this ep, (Kurts prom proposal at Breadstix, Blaines little sad speech about his past school dance experience, and then the 'I'm crazy about you.' *sigh*) which is what has inspired this little smut fest, but I'm pissed off that we don't get more Kliss scenes. Most of the straight couples get to kiss in EVERY frikkin episode, so why can't they show at least the same respect to Kurt and Blaines relationship? I Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed imagining it. Sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This, dancing here, with Blaine in front of the whole school, unashamedly displaying my affection for my amazing boyfriend, was the highlight of the night. They had thought that this would undo me, branding me a 'Queen', humiliating me, and for a brief while, I had actually thought that too. Then I realised if I let them win this, tonight, I wouldn't just be letting myself down. I would be letting Blaine down too. Tonight, at my junior prom, was his chance at redemption; his chance to finally stand up to the same kind of bullies that had driven him away from his old school, and if I turned my tail and ran away from this the way  _they_ wanted me to, then neither of us would ever be able to hold our heads high again... at least, not at McKinley anyway. I couldn't let that happen. I would not let them win.

Blaine twirled me on his arm, smiling sweetly at me as Mercedes sang the closing bars of 'Dancing Queen', then pulled me in close to him, his eyes smouldering with … was it Love, or Pride? Maybe both. His left arm rested on my hip, his hand in the small of my back as he held me, his right hand coming up to caress the side of my neck, his thumb tracing my jawline. I knew what he wanted to do, and it sent a thrill of pure excitement, not to mention the sweet sense of vilification through me to know that he wanted to do this in front of everyone. I smiled back at him, well, it was more of a Cheshire Cat grin actually, and nodded slightly, letting him know I was on board with his plan.

We came together, our bodies touching - no longer bothering to move to the music - standing still in the middle of the dance floor, locked in our loving embrace.

And then he kissed me.

His lips were warm, his breath minty, as always, from the endless supply of Tic Tacs that seemed to breed inside his trouser pockets, and I didn't bother holding back. I parted my lips beneath his, caressing his soft lips with my own, thrilling at the feel of his tongue as it touched and gently danced with mine. It ended all too soon though; the song had ended and the crowd was applauding Mercedes and Santana, and someone jostled into us with some force, bumping us enough to break our kiss; whether it was accidental or not, I didn't care. It was our cue to leave. I wanted to be alone with Blaine right now, in a place where nobody could interrupt us or come between us, or even cause anything of a distraction.

I took his hand in my own, entwining our fingers, and he followed my lead without a word. We were stopped only once before we got to the doors, and that was by Tina, who pulled me into a tight hug and told me how proud she was of me. When I finally pulled out of her embrace, I saw the tears in her eyes. Mike hadn't said a word, but his expression was similar to Tina's, and he clapped both Blaine and I on the back before we fled out the side doors of the gym.

Blaine and I headed straight for his car, the beautifully restored Cherry Red 59 Chevy that he had built with his Dad, but he surprised me by coming to the passenger side with me to unlock my door first, then with a flourish and a bow, he opened my door for me. "My Queen..." he said expectantly, and I burst out laughing. It certainly didn't sound derogatory coming from him. Quite the contrary infact, I always felt like royalty when I was with Blaine.

I took his hand and stepped into the car, smiling when he winked at me before closing my door and quick-stepping his way around the front of the car, in a manner that only Blaine could pull off with any conviction, I was certain. He hopped in beside me, still grinning, and took my hand in both of his.

"Kurt, honestly, you were amazing tonight. You were  _so_ strong, and brave. You stood up, and you just  _owned_ it. We're going to be telling our Grandchildren about this moment."

I tilted my head to the side, grinning, loving the sound of my boyfriend gushing about my Courage, (which of course, I had only gotten from him anyway) when his final words sunk in, and I stared up at him until he met my gaze.

"We're going to have Grandchildren?" I said it in a bit of a teasing tone, but to be honest, the fact that he had even thought that far ahead delighted me.

Blaine grinned back, the hint of a sheepish smirk playing on his lips, but he held my gaze with all the sincerity his deep hazel eyes could hold.

"Oh, but of course. I can see them all now, lined up in the front row of a Theatre on Broadway, watching their Grandpa Kurt twirl his cane as he dances and sings to some wrinkled old Leading Lady." He winked again, and dropped his eyes for a moment before he looked back up at me again, all hint of joking now aside. "In all seriousness Kurt, Yes, I would love to have a family with you some day. I look ahead now, and see how I want to live my life, and I can't imagine a single day of it without you. I love you Kurt."

His revelation delighted me, thrilled me and shook me to the core, but I can't honestly say it surprised me. I already knew. He had told me a thousand times with his eyes, with his lips, with a soft touch or a concerned stare.

"I know Blaine. I see it all over your face when we're together. I only hope my love for you is just as obvious, because honestly, before this very moment, I hadn't realised that I hadn't actually said those words to you before now. You see, I've said them so many times to you in my head, in song, in my dreams..." I sighed, looking up at him, judging his reaction to my next words carefully. "And I really want to show you just how much I love you. Right now. Tonight. Will you stay the night with me, at my house?"

Somehow Blaine managed to look thrilled, terrified, concerned and unsure, all in one intense stare. I almost laughed at him. As it was, I couldn't help the small smile that tugged my lips up.

"But, your Dad?" He sputtered.

I smiled. "Leave him to me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I strode into the house with much more confidence than I felt at that particular moment, with Blaine on my arm, both of us heady and drunk from the passion of our heated make out session in the car. I didn't even know how long we'd been parked out in the driveway, kissing and caressing each other, our hands and lips wandering and exploring each others bodies relentlessly, until my father had started flashing the porch light - a clear sign that he knew we were home, and we were either to both come inside, or Blaine was to go home. I knew which of those options I was gunning for.

We found Carole and my Dad in the Den, watching an old John Wayne movie, and I drew in a deep breath ready to face my Dad. When they saw us, Dad quickly hit the mute button, and they both sat there, smiling expectantly up at us, obviously wanting to know how our night was. Then Carole saw my crown.

"Oh my God, Kurt, were you crowned Prom King?" She squealed, rising up out of the chair to come and hug me tightly. "You didn't even tell us you were running. This is wonderful!"

I hugged her back, but met her wide smiles with a grimace. "Prom  _Queen_ , actually. Obviously, someone's idea of a joke." My dad started to rise up out of the chair, his face as dark as night. I held out my hands to abate him.

"It's okay Dad, we handled it fine, didn't we baby?" I squeezed Blaines hand, and he turned the most loving smile upon me, I thought I was going to melt. That freshened my resolve.

"Anyway Dad, forget about that, I have something I need to ask you." My Dad raised his eyebrows expectantly, and I squeezed Blaines hand again, for Courage, before drawing breath and continuing.

"Dad, you told me a while ago, that if I wanted Blaine to sleep over again, you would like me to ask you first. So this is me asking your permission to have my boyfriend stay the night in my room, in your house." I saw his surprise, and Carole's smile of encouragement, but I didn't give him a chance to respond just yet. I wasn't finished. "I want you to understand though, Dad, that while I respect you and love you dearly, I am only asking your permission for Blaine to stay here... I'm not seeking your approval for whatever we do together. That's between us. I hope you can understand that? If you say no, that he can't stay here, that is fine and I will respect your decision, but Blaine and I will be going to a motel. I need to be with him tonight Dad, it's been an emotional night for the both of us, and I just can't spend the rest of it alone."

Blaine let out a strangled noise at my boldness. I knew that he was thinking that if he spoken to his own father that way, he would probably have been backhanded before he could even blink, but my Dad just smiled at me. He understood that I meant no disrespect; I was just being honest. He gestured between Blaine and I, seriousness etched in every line on his face.

"Do you two love each other?"

Blaine squeezed my hand gently, and met my fathers gaze full force. "Yes Sir, we do. Very much. I have a lot of respect for your son, Mr Hummel. "

My Dad nodded, then looked at Carole, who just smiled gently and shrugged slightly. Dad sighed. "Very well, he can stay. But Kurt..." his eyes shifted, meeting Blaines hazel ones, "Blaine, just don't rush into anything, okay? Please. You're both so young, and there's no need to hurry any of this physical stuff. When the time is right, you'll know. Just... be safe, okay? Protect yourselves, and I don't just mean... in _that_ way. Protect your hearts too."

My eyes met Blaines and locked, and we shared a knowing look. Oh, we already knew that time time was right for us. Infact, it couldn't have been more perfect, after what we had been through together tonight. I squealed and bounced into my Dad's arms, hugging him tightly, then Carole, before I reached for Blaine's hand again and tugged him up the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This all felt so surreal. Only a few hours ago, I'd been crying with humiliation in McKinley's halls, and now here I was, lying on my bed with the guy of my dreams, with my parents consent to have him stay the night? This couldn't be happening.

Then I felt the soft smooth skin of Blaine's hand ghosting across my bare ribcage, and I was jolted back to my mindblowing reality. Oh, it was happening alright. Blaine was lying in my bed, feeling me up. I melted into his touch, sighing when his soft lips joined his hands and trailed a jagged line of moist kisses down my chest and across my ribcage, then angling back across to my belly button, laving his tongue across the small hole in my tummy. I moaned loudly and bucked against him. God I loved it when he did this.

Blaine and I were no strangers to the top halves of each others bodies. We'd spent many an enjoyable afternoon in Blaines single dorm room, doing just this sort of thing, (and occasionally missing a rehearsal to do it), and although we'd obviously  _felt_ each others, umm...  _attraction_  to each other through our clothing, we had never before intentionally touched each other below the waist; a fact which I had every intention of rectifying tonight. I needed to feel Blaine against me, with no material barriers between us, and I was longing to give Blaine some physical pleasure to demonstrate to him just how much he meant to me. I had a pretty good idea of how I wanted to do that, but as I felt Blaine's mouth leave my navel and move slowly further south, nudging at my waistband, his hot breath causing my skin to pebble and my knees to quiver, I got the sudden impression that he was going to beat me to it.

I gasped at the sensation. "Blaine?"

He lifted his head to meet my gaze, his dark eyes just  _oozing_ lust, his mouth open, panting slightly and I felt my body instantly react to the sight of him. His fingers came to the button on my pants, and his eyes asked a silent question. I just nodded. Blaine smirked, holding my gaze as he again dipped his tongue into my belly button, flicking it in and out in the single most sexual act I had ever before experienced in my life.

Most of our clothes were already on the floor; shirts, undershirts, jackets and footwear, and my kilt, and within moments my black tights joined them, leaving me on my back, on my bed, wearing only my boxer briefs and an eager expression of delight and sweet expectation; my amazing guy hovered over me, kissing all the way up to my collarbone, turning me on so much more than I ever knew was possible. But the balance was off a little. He was  _way_ too overdressed.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I reached down and quickly unbuttoned his black tux pants, eagerly pushing them down off his hips as far as I could reach without breaking our kisses, and then I did something that I had been wanting to do almost since our first kiss. I reached down and cupped my hand around Blaines erection, through the fabric of his boxers. His reaction was instantaneous. He hissed out a curse word, something I'd never before heard him say, then dropped his head to rest on my shoulder as he arched his back, pressing himself further into my hand.

He was already fairly hard, but I felt his thick cock twitch against my palm, growing harder and bigger, just for me. I thrilled at having this kind of power over him. It was delicious to know that I could do this to another person. ME! Unsexy, inexperienced, baby penguin-esque Kurt Hummel. Well, at least there was now one person who didn't think I was that unsexy.

I wrapped my fingers tighter around his length, and moved my hand up and down a little, loving the feel of the warmth and strength I could feel in that particular part of his glorious body. He let out a long groan of pleasure before he reciprocated, and my eyes rolled back in my head as his own hand closed around me.

" _Oh, sweet Prada, don't ever stop touching me like that Blaine."_

He mumbled something in reply, his mouth still pressed to the skin of my shoulder, apparently he was determined to give me the worlds hugest hickey, but I was too blissed out to even really register that he said words, let alone what those words were. Blaine moved his legs; kicked his pants off the rest of the way, then moved back up the bed a little to lay half on top of me again, one of his legs thrown over mine, parting them, so that I could actually feel his thigh pressing against my balls, which i'm quite sure was his intention to begin with.

Blaine was now as hard as granite, and pressed unyieldingly against my thigh, which in itself was a breathtaking experience, but it still wasn't enough. There were still barriers between us, and I wanted them gone. Now.

With just a single hand on his shoulder I gently pushed him off me, and back, until he was lying on his back on my bed. His eyes were alive with desire, and when I started to kiss my way down his chest, stopping briefly to nibble on his nipple for a moment, then down further to press kisses against his abs, he sighed noisily, long and low and deep in his chest; probably the sexiest sound I had ever heard him make - and that included the time he sang 'Teenage Dream' to me.

When I reached my target I stopped, propping my self up on one elbow as I reached eye level with the tremendous bulge in his Calvin Kleins. I leaned over and kissed it, gently, through the material, just mustering my courage before I looped my fingers in the waistband and slowly peeled the offending material away from my prize.

Ok, so I know this sounds cliché, but I'd never seen anything more beautifully fascinating in all my life. I glanced up at Blaine; his eyes were clouded over with lust, and when I reached out to touch it with my fingertips he threw his head back against the pillow. I'd never done this before, but I could pretty much guess what was going to feel good, so I started slow, with strokes and touches, and gradually got bolder, adding kisses and licks, being careful not to neglect his beautifully manscaped balls. Blaine was twitching and moaning incoherently by this stage, and I was feeling pretty confident that I was doing alright, so I decided to take it up a notch. I licked, in one long line, from his balls straight up the underside of his cock, all the way to the top... then I opened my mouth and closed it around the head, sucking lightly and lapping at him with my tongue. Blaine quivered and bucked, unintentionally pushing himself a bit further into my mouth in the process, but it was ok. I tried to see how much of him I could take, and thought that I did pretty well; getting almost half way down his shaft before my gag reflex kicked in and I had to pull back, but I kept up my gentle sucking and stroking, and in no time at all Blaine was calling my name in a cautious tone.

"Kurt, honey, I'm gonna come..."

I pulled my mouth away from him and nodded, continuing to pump him with my hand, and at the last second I got the idea to kiss his beautiful balls, so I did, watching for his reaction at the same time, and as he cried out my name in pleasure I gently sucked one of his testes into my mouth, then the other one.

I felt his pleasure shoot through him, and looked up to see the thick white fluid shooting out of his body, onto his stomach. Some of it got on my hand, and I had the overwhelming urge to taste him, so I leaned forward to lick the drops off my fingers, and was quite surprised to find that I didn't mind the salty, bitter taste.

Blaine still hadn't moved... infact, if not for the goofy happy grin on his face, I would have thought he had passed out. I crawled up the bed, snuggling into his side, one arm draped over his chest, my head resting on his bicep, and I smiled up at him, waiting for him to come back to his senses. It didn't take him long.

"Kurt. That was the most incredible. I can't even describe. You. Are. Breathtaking. Thank you for doing that for me... wow."

I grinned up at him, very pleased with myself that I had managed to cause him to become incoherent. It wasn't often that I managed to render my Warbler speechless.

"So, I did okay then? I wasn't sure exactly what to do, or how to do it..."

Blaine propped himself up on his elbow, facing me. "Kurt. You were amazing, honestly, I don't know how anything could get any better than that. Was it, okay, for you? Were you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head. "No, it felt great to do that for you." Something flickered in my mind, and I smirked at him in the most flirtatious, cheeky manner I could summon. "Oh, but i've just gotta say, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, raising an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue.

"Your cock... tastes awesome. I think I've found myself a new duet partner."

Blaine laughed aloud, shocked and highly amused at my little dig at him about the night he spent sucking Rachel Berry's face, but pulled me to him for a deep, lingering kiss.

"You're a vixen, Kurt Hummel."

I nodded, laughing, as he kissed me again. But he pulled away all too soon, gazing with disdain down at the sticky mess on his abdomen.

"Do you think we could go have a shower? I'd like to get cleaned up, and then i'd like to return that rather delicious favour you just bestowed upon me, my Queen. If, of course, that is alright with you?"

I felt the butterflies in my stomach come alive again, but nodded in acquiescence, smiling shyly as I led him, in all his stunning naked glory, into my bathroom, and closed the door softly behind us.

Blaine went straight over to grab some toilet paper, to wipe the dripping mess of his stomach, while I stood nervously wondering what I should do first, take off my boxers, or turn on the shower. I stood quite still, chewing my lower lip, fighting my insecurities with a silent, internal battle, which ended the moment Blaine came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Don't be nervous, Love. It's just me."

I smiled, pressing my cheek against the arm that he had draped over my naked shoulder. "I'm not nervous, not really." I lied, smiling. "I'm excited for this, but I don't want to disappoint you either."

"You could never. Not even if you tried. And hey, don't forget Kurt, that this is all new for me too. I've never done any of this before either. And I am just so grateful that my first time is with you."

I felt a tear moisten my eye, and turned quickly in his arms, capturing his lips. When we broke apart, I pulled back a little, meeting his eyes as I hooked my thumbs into my boxer briefs, but he stopped me.

"Do you... would you mind if I did that for you?" He asked softly, his eyes smouldering.

I nodded, shakily, then watched him as he trailed his hands down my body, all the way to my hips, then he knelt down in front of me, and palmed me through my briefs. The room spun. Blaine used both hands to cup me through the material, outlining my shape, then teasing his way down the shaft to cup my balls. I felt my knees go weak.

"Blaine" I said breathlessly. "Please...?"

He didn't hesitate any longer, but just brought his hands slowly down my legs, dragging the material with him. My cock sprang free, and Blaine hissed another expletive... it seemed that my boy had a bit of a dirty mouth when he was turned on. I filed this away for later use.

"Kurt, you are so beautiful."

He stood up to kiss me, and slowly backed me towards the shower, never taking his hands off me, nor removing his gaze from mine. I felt so loved, so  _wanted_ , so incredibly desirable when he looked at me like this.

My head was still spinning when I turned to turn on the shower, and Blaine took the opportunity to kiss his way down from my shoulder, across my back to my shoulder blades, his hot breath and smooth tongue leaving fire in their wake. It took me a lot longer than normal to get the water temperature right, maybe because for some reason I kept getting distracted and going past my regular settings. I'm pretty sure Blaine didn't even notice though, however long it took, before he knew it he was pushing me under the spray, ravishing me relentlessly with his mouth as he pressed me up against the shower tiled wall.

My legs were parted slightly, and Blaine stood between them, our wet, naked bodies mashed together in the most delicious way imaginable. The hot water streamed down on us both, and Blaine's mouth held onto mine like it was a lifeline, which I had no intention of breaking, but I didn't think I could hold out much longer. I know that Blaine had plans to 'return the favour', so to speak, but apparently that wasn't meant to be... for after only a few minutes of this intimacy I felt my body start to quiver, and I knew I was close. Blaine's body was rubbing against mine in the most mind blowing way, with little thrusts against me, and we both gave an occasional stab in the belly to each other, which only added to my arousal.

"Blaine... uhh, i'm gonna come."

Blaine whispered against my lips. "Do you want me to stop?" At the same time he said it though, he gave another small thrust, which connected with my cock in just the right way, and I cried out his name as I came in between our sandwiched bodies... all over his belly and his cock. I slumped back against the wall, completely spent, and didn't even bother trying to return Blaine's sweet affection. He rinsed us both off then turned off the shower, and wrapped me in a thick, grey towel before leading me back into my room, and guiding me to sit on my bed.

I looked up at him as he dried his hair, with all the love and gratitude I could muster. He grinned down at me, and winked in that sexy, lazy way that he probably mastered in junior high.

"I love you, Blaine." I said softly.

He locked his eyes on mine. "I love you too, Kurt." He crossed the room to my dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out my favourite pyjamas, and offering them out to me, but I just shook my head.

"No, we won't be needing them tonight. What's the point in putting them on, when we'd only have to take them back off again?" I gave him what I hoped was a saucy smirk, and not a look reserved for those who suffered gas pains, then proceeded to drop my towel and lay back on my bed.

"Come and join me."

-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. A lesson In Love

I was leaning back on the bed, rolled slightly to my left to face Blaine, propped up with my elbows on the bed behind me. My hair was still wet, but for the first time in my life I didn't care that my hair wasn't perfectly coiffed. I didn't care that I hadn't moisturised straight after my shower, or that I was lying completely naked in front of another person, or that there was a wet towel laying directly against my habutai silk sheets. All I cared about was him, and the palpable desire that I could see in his eyes. My after-orgasm bliss still affected my mind and my body, making me sluggish and dreamy, which was fine right now because all I wanted was to feel my boyfriends body wrapped around me, holding me while we dozed.

He smirked at me, draping his towel casually over the back of my chair before he came over to the bed, gazing down at me with hungry eyes. He sat down beside me, bringing one hand to rest flat against my chest. I reached up to him, welcomingly, and he easily slid down into my embrace, gently capturing my lips as his arms slid around my shoulders, holding my body against his own as we shared slow, lazy kisses... our lips pliable and soft against each others, our warm tongues stroking each others effortlessly, our arms content to just hold each other, for now. Blaine's soft sighs leaked into my open mouth, and we slowly moved together so that we were lying side by side, facing each other, sharing a pillow, my arms wrapped loosely around his body, his right arm under my neck while his right held my body pressed against his own, skin on skin... the way it should be.

Our kisses slowed and eventually stopped altogether, and I rested my head against his shoulder. I was quite content to just relax in his arms for a while, my body hadn't quite recovered from my deliciously erotic first sexual encounter, but apparently Blaine had other ideas. I was just starting to float away into unconsciousness when I felt Blaine's cock starting to harden against my thigh. He shifted his body slightly, obviously trying to hide it. I smiled to myself, and gently slid my hand down his body to rest on his smooth hip. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

He chuckled, low and deep, against my neck. "Oh honey... you really don't want to know." He pressed a series of light kisses to my neck, moving slowly across my shoulder, but I pulled away from his mouth, lifting my face to his, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I do actually." I lowered my voice a little, my shyness and inexperience getting the better of me, but I forced myself to say what I wanted to say. "I really want to know what turns you on, Blaine."

He smiled. "Well that's easy. You do Kurt... everything about you."

I smiled back. "You're deflecting. Specifically, what about me?"

Blaine sighed, looking a little embarrassed, which only got me more intrigued. "Kurt" He spoke my name, almost pleadingly, but I wasn't giving up.

I sighed back, teasingly, mimicking his posture. "Blaine"

He raised an arm, bringing his hand to rest on my ribcage, gently stroking my soft skin with his fingertips. "Kurt, I just don't want you to think I'm trying to push you into anything, that's all."

I nodded. "Duly noted. Now tell me... what were you thinking of doing to me that got you so turned on?"

Blaine lowered his head to my chest, but not before I noticed the flush of colour that had crept up his neck, and across his cheeks. I waited patiently for him to speak, rubbing his back in slow circles to comfort him. I was just beginning to think that he wasn't going to answer, when the softly spoken words fell from his lips.

"I was just imagining... how incredible it will feel, for both of us, when we..." he hesitated, moving his head so he could meet my eyes. "What it would be like to be inside you. I was dreaming of making love to you Kurt, but I'm not pushing you. I'm not even suggesting it for right now, I know that you're..." I silenced Blaine with a single finger placed gently over his lips, smiling at his concerned nervousness.

"Imagining it happening isn't pushing me, Blaine. I  _know_ you would never push. Besides..." I said, feeling the blush rising in my cheeks, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had those thoughts myself."

Blaine's eyes smiled at me, and I knew he was glad that he was honest with me.

"Oh really? Okay, so when you imagine us... doing  _that_ , how... umm, I mean who is... where?" He finished lamely, and I laughed softly.

"Blaine, is this conversation making you uncomfortable? Because I thought you were meant to be the confident one? You know, I could always go down stairs and get my dad, you guys could have a chat... he'd even give you some pamphlets if you asked nicely?"

He shook his head, laughing. "God, you'll never let me forget that, will you?"

I shook my head, remembering all too clearly the talk that my Dad and I had about gay sex, at Blaine's insistence no less; after Blaine had visited my Dad at work and terrified him with news of my lack of knowledge about protecting myself. "Nope. I still can't even look at toast without the images from that 'Boys who like Boys' pamphlet popping into my head."

Blaine laughed, dropping his head onto my chest, his body shaking with humour.

"But to answer your question, I imagine us doing it both ways, actually. Although I will happily admit that the idea of you doing that to me, just... makes me shiver. Blaine, I've heard people refer to one of the people in a gay couple as being the 'girl' in the relationship, or the 'bottom'... and in all honesty, it makes me cringe. Besides the fact that I find it incredibly degrading to refer to the 'girl' as being the weaker partner; or the bottom, implying that the 'top' is more superior. I just want us to be equals, I don't want to conform to all the stereotypes."

Blaine groaned "Oh, thank God you said that. I'm the same, I  _despise_ those labels. I would like to think that you and I are too evolved to need 'roles' in our relationship."

I nodded, grinning at him softly, stroking his chest. "I adore you, and I want us to be able to explore each others bodies and limits and pleasures without putting labels or expectations on what roles we'll be taking. I'm so happy that you know what I mean. You're always such a gentleman Blaine, and I guess... I know you would take care of me that way, but I don't want to always be, well, on the receiving end of our lovemaking, I want to be the one to take care of you sometimes too, ok? I want us to both be able to give and take." I made sure that I had his eyes, and his attention completely before continuing. "I trust you completely Blaine, and I'm game to begin exploring a little bit, if you are?"

Blaine looked mildly alarmed. "Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing though. Don't get me wrong, I want to get to know your body and I'm honoured that you trust me, but if I do something wrong, I'm afraid I might hurt you. And, I have to admit, I'm concerned, Kurt, that you might want this for the wrong reasons."

I didn't reply, mostly because I wasn't quite sure how to. I bit back a harsh retort, knowing it wouldn't achieve anything good. In the end, I settled for a raised eyebrow. Blaine stroked my hip, his voice low.

"Kurt, you said tonight that they couldn't touch us, or what we have, but I can't help but feel like that is where this has come from. I don't want you to want me in reaction to what some narrow minded homophobes have done to make you uncomfortable."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. I could see why he might think that, after what we had been through in the past eight hours, but my reasoning had nothing to do with fear, or retaliation, or spite. Blaine of all people should know that.

"Blaine. It's true that I did make up my mind just tonight that I was ready to be with you. Physically, I mean - but it had nothing to do with being crowned Prom Queen." I smiled gently up at him, his deep hazel eyes swimming with love for me - so thick, so tangible, that I almost lost my train of thought. I reached up and stroked his cheek. "It was you. When you stepped up to dance with me in the middle of that crowd, with everyone watching us, bold and unafraid, and starting rocking us both around that stupid gymnasium, it made me realise that this is actually real, Blaine. I've  _dreamed_ my whole life about being able to dance at my prom with my date, like a normal person, and tonight you made that come true. We can have everything we want...  _anything_ we want... and it's all because of you. You give me the courage to be me. I am crazy about you too, Blaine, and I don't want to waste another minute of my life with you in hesitation, or uncertainty. I want to start having everything with you... and I want to start _now."_

What I didn't want to tell him was that there was one other thing that had changed my mind, but since I'd never before had the guts to actually ask him about it directly, it seemed almost redundant to bring it up with him now. Blaine had always been so confident, so proud of who he was, that I had always just assumed that he had done all this before. I mean, I knew I was his first boyfriend, but this was 2011, there were no rules to say that Blaine hadn't previously fooled around with a friend or experimented at a party, but his earlier declaration that he was just as inexperienced as I was actually made me feel more confident about experimenting with him because I felt that we were not just on the same page now, but that I wouldn't just be learning all this from him - we would instead be learning everything from each other. It really helped me to know that the playing field, so to speak, was more or less even.

"What if we just take it really slowly, and gently, and if one of us doesn't like something then we can stop... or try something else? Would that be okay?"

"Hmmm, yeah, I think that sounds pretty wonderful." Blaine mumbled against my skin, wriggling back down to lay beside me without removing his soft lips from where they were gently sucking along the length of my collarbone. "And" he continued, "I think I know exactly where to start."

I just smiled down at him, watching his adorable curly head slowly move lower and lower down my body, as he trailed soft, delicious kisses along my torso, leaving goose-flesh in his wake. I quivered a little when I realised he wasn't going for my belly button though, like he usually did when he did this, but instead bypassed it completely in favour of my cock, and suddenly the room went white. I could feel Blaine's tongue stroking the head of my cock, I could hear the soft moans that came from his throat when he took all of my length into his mouth in one go. I wasn't fully hard yet, but there was still more than a mouthful there, if you know what I mean, and it surprised me and turned me on to know that he could do this.

I quivered bodily at the sensation, my hands fluttering instantly to his curly, still damp hair. I could feel myself hardening inside his mouth as his tongue had continued to circle, stroke and suck at me within the closed cavern, and he soon had to pull back for air, and glanced up to meet my eyes. What I saw there in his deep hazel depths astounded me. He just looked  _so hungry_. His eyes were liquid sex, and he held my gaze as he again swallowed me down that talented throat. I couldn't help it, I bucked against him and felt his tight throat constricting around the head of my cock, but surprisingly he didn't gag, he kept going, repeating that action himself, fucking me with his beautiful mouth.

With his free hand he reached up my body and traced my lips with a finger, which I grabbed quickly and began to suck on, imitating what he was doing to me. After a few seconds though, he removed his wet finger from my mouth, trailing his hand down my body but being careful not to touch me with that one digit. He had a special destination in mind for that.

Using both hands, he grabbed hold of both my ankles and pushed them up the bed, closer to my ass and pushed them outwards, opening me up completely for his closer attention. Then, holding my gaze, he stroked a line from my balls to my asshole with that wet finger, lingering to tease the opening once he had reached his target, tracing his fingertips over my clean, tightly puckered little hole.

"Oh Jesus, Blaine... Nnghhthmmmm..."

He stilled and waited for me to calm a little, and when I moved my gaze down to meet his he sensually brought that same finger to his own lips, licked it, and repeated the action, just teasing and flicking my tight little hole.

Okay, now I'm not going to lie. As far as the steps go, I was well aware that this was a Huge one, but it never even crossed my mind to stop him. This just felt so  _good_ , so right, and I knew I was ready to cross this line with Blaine. I had never been more sure of anything in my life.

His eyes were asking me a silent question. He was hesitating, torn between giving me the pleasure he could clearly see I was getting from this, and not wanting to go too far and upset me. I wanted to put an end to his concern, for good.

"More. Please Blaine, keep going. This...  _You,_  feel incredible."

With those words, Blaine gently slipped that fingertip inside me. I groaned aloud and tried to grind against his hand, to create more friction. He stilled me with his free hand.

"Please honey, let me do this slowly. It will be agonising for you if we go too fast, trust me."

I tried to still my body, and took a deep breath to relax myself as Blaine momentarily withdrew from between my legs, and reached over me to grab my tub of cocoa body butter off my bedside table. The sweet aroma of chocolate filled the air just before the cool cream was generously applied to my ass, making me shiver from both the coolness of it and the amazing sensation that it caused me. His gentle, skilled hands spread the cream over my ass before he trailed one solitary finger the full length of my crack, lingering at my tight hole to tease for a moment before moving on to cup, and subsequently coat, my tender balls with his gentle, creamy hands.

I could do nothing but lie there, thoroughly consumed by the pleasure Blaine was causing me. His mouth returned and I felt his warm, sweet breath on my cock before his mouth closed around the head of it, and he sucked gently. His cream covered fingers resumed their gentle stroking of my asshole, and I quivered in anticipation of what was to come next.

Very slowly, Blaine pushed his smallest finger into my ass. I was expecting pain, but it didn't come. I felt my muscles contract around his digit, an unusual but very welcome intrusion, and my mind clouded over as he began to thrust that one tiny finger in shallow little plunges into my ass.

It didn't take long for my body to adjust and impatiently start demanding more. After a few minutes I had started grinding against his finger, despite his warnings to go slow, and when he didn't take the hint, I growled low and deep in my chest.

"Jesus Blaine. More... harder."

A second, thicker finger slipped inside me to join it's mate, and I bucked against his hand. It was a little more uncomfortable than just the one, obviously, but it wasn't actually painful. It felt too amazing to be painful. Blaine's mouth continued in slow, lapping sucks up and down my cock, in perfect timing with his talented thrusting fingers. He was getting a little bolder each time, until very soon he had forgotten about being so gentle and careful and was just fingering me deeply, thrusting them inside me like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I was completely lost. My mind had actually ceased to function by this point, and it wasn't until Blaine withdrew his mouth from my cock (but thankfully not  _those_ fingers) and slid his body up along the length of mine to lay a finger gently over my lips that I realised I'd been moaning.

"Ssshhh love, your Dad will hear you."

When his eyes met mine they were so dark, so full of desire and lust and fire that I felt a jolt go through me. This was as real for him as it was for me. He adored me, I could see it in his eyes. I pushed myself up, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, sucking his lower lip between mine and nibbling on it to stifle my own pleasured moans. With the change of position, Blaine's fingers inside me were now at more of an angle, and when he curved them forward to thrust them inside me he hit a bundle of nerves that I had never noticed before.

I cried out, loud, which Blaine quickly tried to catch and muffle with his mouth, but from the next room we heard a muffled bang, and a thud, and if I hadn't been about to physically explode I might have been concerned about the fact that I'm fairly certain my father could hear us. Well... not so much  _us..._ Blaine wasn't making much noise. Just causing me to make it.

Blaine's free arm hooked around my leg, holding my knee pressed up against my body, my legs spread wide and shaking like jelly as he hit those nerves again, that delicious smirk on his face as he watched me coming apart.

"Blaaaaaiiiiinnnne"

I moaned, low and husky. I was so close, and he knew it. He slid his body closer, angling me towards him more, and thrust against me, our straining cocks pushing together, thrusting, grinding, sliding. Blaine's mouth fell to my collarbone and he claimed a mouthful of skin, sucking it roughly, nibbling, then licking, and those amazing fingers pushed inside me once more, assaulting that nub, and I fell apart.

I came hard, my body rocking with it, as my thick come spilled all over us both... and still my body kept convulsing. Blaine moaned too, and he thrust against me one more time before he joined me, coating us both all over again.

He gently withdrew his fingers from my tender hole and released my leg, his arms sliding around me as he kissed me softly, holding me close. I cried out in protest when I felt him slip out of my arms, but then he was back so quickly, cleaning me up, stroking my arm with his fingertips, kissing my forehead. I was in heaven.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes. My only signs of gratitude were the incoherent little sighs and moans that escaped me as Blaine wiped me down gently with a warm washer before tucking himself in behind me to be my big spoon, and wrapping the duvet tightly around our sated, naked bodies.

"Good night, my Queen. I love you."

"Iluooto Blayyn. Bess nigh ff my lyf." I mumbled back, before oblivion claimed me.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please leave me some love, (or hate, I don't mind. Always be honest). Reviews give me a happy. :)


	3. Deep and Meaningful

**Blaine POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

I woke early, and was momentarily disorientated by Kurts décor before I realised where I was. Memories of last night flooded my mind, and I couldn't resist snuggling closer to Kurts warm, naked body to squeeze him in a gentle, loving embrace in a lame attempt to express some of what I felt for him to his sleeping form... but the last thing I wanted to do was wake him. He had given himself so completely to me last night, that I knew he must be exhausted, both in body and mind, and I would have been quite cross with myself if I had awoken him from his much needed, and wonderfully deserved rest.

Minutes later, after carefully extracting myself from his delectably nude form, I quietly tip toed out the bedroom door, jacket slung over one arm, shoes and keys in hand, and tried to sneak down the stairs. I'd only made it less than half way when I heard a door open at the nearest end of the hallway. I glanced up to see Burt, his face lax from sleep, yawning and barefoot... yet sporting a mildly warning glare. I froze, my look of embarrassed guilt clearly showing on my unwashed face.

"Good Morning, Blaine."

I nodded cordially, but couldn't quite bring myself to smile at this man, who I'm quite certain would have heard, if not guessed, at least a good portion of what I had done with, and to, his son last night, under his own roof.

"Good Morning, Mr Hummel. I hope I didn't wake you, Sir?"

He shook his head, but his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw me carrying my jacket and shoes.

"Where are you off to? I wouldn't have thought that you'd be creeping out of here at" he glanced at his watch, then back at me "... 6.22 in the morning, doing the walk of shame and leaving my son to wake up alone. Not after what you two got up to last night."

I physically blanched. "Oh my God, no, I would never … Kurt's still sleeping Sir, I'm coming straight back here." I fumbled over my words, so suddenly nervous and, if I'm totally honest, terrified, by Kurt's normally gentle fathers rough, protective tone of voice. "I was going to get us coffee, and get him breakfast in bed from the Lima Bean... he loves their organic blueberry pancakes."

I was physically shaking with nerves, but I met Burt Hummel's eyes unflinchingly as I tried to show him my sincerity. He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, his face stony and serious, but his eyes did soften a bit. Just a bit.

"Good. You've saved me from having to go and load my shotgun." He winked at me, a ghost of a smile on his lips, then started to walk down the stairs towards me, patting me on the shoulder as he passed me by. "You just be good to him, and you and I will be great friends" He continued down the stairs, yawning loudly again as he neared the landing, then turned the corner and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me frozen solid and dumbstruck, in the middle of the staircase, still wondering how serious he was about the shotgun. I'd have to ask Kurt later if he owned one.

_Oh wow, did that really just happen?_

In that second I decided that I wanted to swap my coffee order for ball glass of scotch. And a cigarette.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt was bright red with embarrassment, but his body shook with laughter as I relayed what his father had said to me on the stairs early this morning. He assured me that his father was most definitely kidding, and though I had actually already figured that out for myself, I was still quite relieved to discover that no, Burt Hummel did not own a shotgun.

In the end I had decided to go with my usual medium drip after all, although I swore to myself that my decision had more to do with the fact that I knew Burt Hummel would probably kill me if he caught me with alcohol on my breath at this hour, and less to do with the fact that I was underaged and knew of nowhere to buy scotch before 7 O'clock in the morning. I'd pulled back in to the Hummel drive way forty minutes later, but hesitated when I got to the door, not knowing if I should just walk in. My manners and upbringing advised against it however; I would rather risk waking someone with a polite knock than just letting myself into someone elses house, even if it was my boyfriends house and they were expecting me. Burt answered the door with a mouthful of toast, still wearing his robe, surprised to see my arms laden with food, flowers and coffees, the latter of which I slid straight into his arms.

"I got you a long black, Sir, with 3 sweet and low, and that" I said, pointing to another cup, "Is a non-fat caramel latte for Carole. Oh, You might want to hide some of the breakfast donuts before Finn gets up." I said with a grin, sliding a large paper bag into his other hand. "That chocolate thickshake is for him, too. Finn's the only guy I know who doesn't like coffee."

Burt Hummel gave me an amused smirk, unsure whether to be impressed or insulted by my blatant attempt to butter him up. I hadn't really been trying to suck up to him, not deliberately anyway, it just felt a little rude to bring back breakfast and coffee for only myself and Kurt when there were three other people in the house. Burt looked back to what I still had in my own hands, and raised an eyebrow at the bunch of long stemmed red roses I held against my chest.

"They're for Kurt" I said, unnecessarily, but I had bought 13 of them for a reason, and I pulled one from the bunch and slid it onto the cardboard tray in his arms. "But that one is for Carole."

"Hmmm" said Burt, but I could see he was just a tiny bit impressed, not to mention clearly a little amused by my gesture.

I turned and headed for the stairs, but his voice made me pause and turn back.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Sir?"

He met my eyes, and I could see gratitude in them. "Thank you." He said simply, but I somehow I got the feeling he wasn't talking about breakfast.

I just nodded. "You are welcome, Sir." I smiled, and proceeded up the stairs, but stopped again, two steps up, and turned back to face him as he examined the contents of the donut bag with a delighted smile on his face.

"Thank  _you,_ Sir, for being so accepting of me and Kurt. You and Finn's Mom make me feel so comfortable about dating your son, it blows me away how accepting you are. It's nice to not have to hide who we are."

I glanced up and met his eyes, a little surprised to see such a gently sympathetic glaze in his eyes.

"I love my son, Blaine. I just want him to be happy. You make him very happy, and you're a good kid, Blaine, so you're not a hard one to accept."

I smiled back, then turned and took another step up before his voice calling my name stopped me, again.

"You and Kurt are always going to be safe here, in this house. I want you to know that. I don't want you boys to ever risk your safety by feeling like you need to find somewhere private. You can have all the privacy you need under this roof, where there's no risk of any hate filled attacks?"

God, i just wanted to hug this man. I could feel a lump in my throat. I held his gaze for a long moment before I gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Sir." I turned, and took another step up.

"Oh, and Blaine?"

I laughed as I turned around, yet again.

"Yes Sir?"

He grinned. "Call me Sir again, and I  _will_ get out my shotgun. It's just 'Burt', okay? Sir makes me sound old."

I laughed again, "Okay, Burt," then continued upstairs to wake my sleeping boy.

-.-.-.-.-

I had taken a little longer than I had expected, but was pleasantly surprised to find Kurt still asleep when I returned. With his beautiful face relaxed in sleep, I couldn't help but just stop and stare at how innocent he looked, how peaceful. I literally  _ached_ with the love that I felt for this sweet, brave boy. I woke him with gentle, lingering kisses down his jaw, and I delighted at his reaction to the surprise breakfast in bed, a deep flush crept up his neck and across his cheeks.

Kurt had gone bright red with embarrassment, and his body shook with laughter when I relayed what his father had said to me on the stairs early this morning. He assured me that his father was most definitely kidding, and though I knew he was right, I was still mildly relieved to discover that no, Burt Hummel did not own a shotgun. However, what Burt had said upon my return had humbled me immensely, and i once again found myself deeply envious of my boyfriends wonderful family.

Kurt was now sitting up in bed, propped up by pillows, his warm (but unfortunately no longer naked) body nestled in under the warm duvet as he was finishing up the total annihilation of his pancakes. I'd never before seen my boy eat so much in one sitting, and it made me smile. I hoped it had something to do with how deliciously worn out he was after last night.

Kurt had it all spread out before him on the bed, but only after he'd made me spread out a thick towel to act as a tablecloth. The tray of pancakes was sitting on his lap, surrounded by all the small containers that made up his divine breakfast. One held maple syrup, and another held a berry puree that almost looked like foam, and a third held the whipped butter. Then another, larger one, held the whole berries; a mix of raspberries, blueberries and mulberries, which, when all three were mixed together, created what Kurt referred to as a 'Sweet Berry explosion' in his mouth. I had assembled the whole shabang for him, just the way I knew he liked it, with neat little pile of berries on top, and drowned the whole lot in maple syrup. Kurt had watched on eagerly, licking his lips in the most deliciously innocent way, and I was quite content to just watch his mouth move and the expressions of bliss on his face as he had devoured his feast. He swirled the last bite around on his plate, soaking up every last drop of berry juice and syrup before pushing it into his mouth with a satisfied groan, and I grinned at him around my mouthful of coffee.

"How was your Sweet berry explosion?"

Kurt sighed, overdramatically rubbing his belly through the duvet. "Better than sex" he drawled, with a sexy little wink.

I laughed. "Really? So it gave you orgasms, did it?"

'Berrygasms!' Kurt laughed, clapping his hands in excitement.

The second the words were out of his mouth I cringed, my mind taking me back to Rachel Berry's basement. Her and I had spent a good portion of an evening making out, which I clearly remember had elicited some interesting, and rather  _erotic_ noises from Rachel. The picture that word created in my mind was not a welcome one, particularly due to how much that whole night had hurt my Kurt. "Eewww, that sounds very...  _Rachelesque,_ Kurt. I just went to a very scary visual place. Thanks."

Kurt shrieked, realising what he had said, slapping his hands over his ears to block out the sound of my voice, but it was too late. "Oh my God, Blaine. Not  _Rachel_ Berry-gasms. Ewww. I'm never going to be able to eat these pancakes again without imagining Rachel ... "

I didn't give Kurt a chance to finish his sentence, launching myself sideways across the bed, catching Kurt around the middle and tickling his ribs. Kurts squeals of laughter echoed through the bedroom as he tried to capture my hands, and I soon let him succeed. His mirthful eyes caught mine, and I stilled instantly, recognising that lusty-hot look in them.

I slid my body in along side his on the bed, snuggling into his side as he carefully moved the dishes onto the side table before turning back to me, meeting my lips in a slow, caressing kiss. His mouth tasted strongly of berries and syrup, and I moaned at the deliciousness of the taste as I allowed my tongue to explore his warm, sweet mouth. I wriggled so I was laying down fully, stretched out across Kurts terribly comfortable bed, and I tugged him further down under the covers so he was completely on my level. My arms were wrapped snuggly around his body, stroking and kneading his beautiful, soft taut skin. I found Kurts body to be so beautiful, his lightly defined musculature usually so well hidden by his layered clothing that most people wouldn't have known it was there. Which was fine with me. The less competition that I had for this amazing guy, the better. I knew, sooner or later, the rest of the world would wake up and smell the hottie that was Kurt Hummel, but until that day, I was quite content to be his one-man cheer squad.

I slid my hands down his torso, inhaling sharply as I felt my arousal kick in, and I firmly cupped Kurts ass in both my hands, holding his body against mine.

"How are you feeling after last night, babe? Are you sore at all?"

Kurt shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he met my eyes.

"Not at all. I'm a little surprised about it actually... I was expecting some pain, but there was none. Your fingers felt amazing."

Kurt blushed at those last words, and lowered his eyes from mine. I laughed lightly.

"Well it's good to know that all those years my mother made me practice the piano are finally paying off." I joked, wiggling my fingers at him cheekily. I pulled him back to me for a gentle, possessive kiss, and when he broke it, he rested his head on my chest, stroking my light smattering of chest hair with his fingertips. I closed my eyes, just enjoying his touch.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

I nodded lazily, not bothering to open my eyes.

"Something you said last night has got me thinking. You told me to 'trust you' about us needing to go slow, or it would be agonising. It sounded like you were talking from experience. Has someone hurt you... like that, I mean, before?"

I tensed, hesitating at how to answer the question. Kurt had raised his head again, and I met his eyes unflinchingly, but it took effort. I had been hoping he hadn't picked up on my little slip last night. I wouldn't lie to him, but I hated dwelling on the past. Eventually I just nodded. I saw the tears instantly spring to his eyes, and he reached out to stroke comforting circles on my shoulder, and pressed a few soft kisses against my arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

I shook my head vehemently. "I don't really want to remember it all again, Kurt. It was a long time ago, and I was  _unprepared_ , and it hurt. That was it, okay? I didn't really understand all the... the mechanics, of what being gay meant back then."

Hmm, I hadn't intended for it to sound like it had been consentual, but if Kurt bought it, then this would save us both some pain. I caught the look in his eyes, and knew he wasn't going to let me just bury it like that. I sighed.

"I will elaborate, Kurt, just some other time, okay? This weekend is just about us. I would much rather just try to create some new, very pleasant memories with you, if you don't mind?"

He did mind, I knew it straight away. He nodded against my arm, clearly feeling very conflicted, if the chewing on his lower lip was anything to go by. I felt like a fool, but even worse, I felt like I had lied to him last night when I told him I was inexperienced. But it wasn't like that... I wasn't trying to hide a relationship. Dammit, my shame and guilt about this was totally spoiling our intimate moment, and if i wasn't careful, it would affect Kurts unequivocal trust in me... I needed to just say it.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and just blurted it out.

"Kurt, It was my... Uncle... he was drunk. It was Christmas when I was 12, and he..." I shook my head, knowing that neither of us needed to hear the details. "I told my Mom the next morning, and it was all dealt with. My Dad, God, I've never seen him so angry before, or since. My Mom called for an ambulance eventually, but she said that it was only because she didn't want my Dad to actually kill him. The paramedics took him away, and we've never seen him since. It really, doesn't affect me any more. It's not a big deal. I'm not horribly traumatised, or terrified, or anything like that... I only really remember how much it  _hurt._ "

Kurts soft finger had come up to rest against my lips, to stop me talking, and I could clearly hear his shocked sobs. I opened my eyes and was met with his clear glasz gaze, swimming in unshed tears.

"Stop, stop Blaine, you don't have to say it. I'm sorry for making you tell me... Oh my God, Blaine, I am so sorry. I had no idea. I thought you were going to tell me you experimented in junior high or something. I'm so sorry..."

I reached out for both his hands, holding them in mine and smoothing my thumbs over the back of his hands in small, soothing circles. His tears spilled over when he met my eyes, and I gently leaned in to kiss them away.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have told you months ago. I wasn't trying to keep it secret, I just... I don't want it to be any part of my life, or any part of our relationship, okay? I'm very, very ready, Kurt, to erase all that crap from my mind, and replace it with something loving and beautiful and gentle that we've shared."

Kurt looked like I'd just asked him to shoot his own dog. "God Blaine, I can't..."

I gripped his hands, holding them in mine as I met his beautiful eyes. "Nothing has changed, Kurt. I'm still me, and I still want you... in every possible way. I'm not going to let him take anything else from me, okay. Especially not  _you._ "

He whispered back, choking on his own tears. "What if I something I do reminds you...?"

"You won't, love. I promise you, I'm  _fine_. I've wanted this with you for a long time now, Kurt. I really didn't know whether I should tell you about that part of my past or not, you see, it's not important to me any more. I used to worry that I wouldn't be able to be with a guy without thinking about that, but I realised from the start of our relationship that it wouldn't be an issue with you, Kurt. You make me feel so safe. And now that you do know about it, I don't want it to change anything between us. I only told you because I didn't want you to think I'd lied to you about being with another guy, okay? That's the only reason, Kurt... not because I need you to be gentle, or careful with me. I promise, I don't want that at all. I want all of you. No holding back. I need to feel your hands on me, and to feel you inside me. Please? Give me some beautiful, good memories, Kurt."

He rolled towards me, gathering me into his arms and capturing my lips with his own, his gentle hands holding my body against his, effectively erasing any lingering, unpleasant thoughts. Kurts kisses were deep and intense, but I could feel more than a touch of hesitation in them too, which was understandable, of course, but entirely unnecessary. I needed to help him move past my little revelation, and I had a good idea how to do it. We needed to lose these material barriers between us, for starters. Kurts soft skin felt and tasted so warm and delicious that it distracted me from what should have been the simple task of getting him naked, especially since he was only wearing a Tee and briefs. He quickly realised my intentions though, and he unbuttoned my shirt and pants while I kissed my way slowly down his neck and chest to his beautiful, lightly defined Abs, but as I neared the waist band of his briefs he growled at me, and wrestled me back down onto the bed, pinning me on my back. I grinned up at his pouty face.

"No you don't, Blaine Warbler. It's MY turn to give  _you_  some pleasure."

"Yes, my Queen." I replied, with a smirk.

He didn't waste any time; within a few moments we were both naked, laying full length across his bed, our warm, smooth bodies pressed together tightly, fitting so beautifully together as we kissed, like we were made for each other. I hadn't even noticed that Kurt had grabbed the cocoa butter again until I smelt the sweet aroma of it filling the room, and by then Kurt scooped a good amount of the thick cream into his palm, rubbing it between his hands to warm it, then sliding one hand from my thigh up, gently caressing my balls as it passed by to grasp my cock. Kurt's hand was magic; stroking me gently, making me suck in my breath at the sensation. He rubbed me in long, smooth strokes for what felt like hours, until I could feel pre cum leaking out of my tip. We were only just beginning, I needed to cool off a little. I reached for him, pulling his body back up against mine, and he trailed slow wet kisses across my stomach as he slowly worked his way up my body, kissing a warm wet trail up over my chest, while his hand headed in the opposite direction and he again slid his creamy finger between my ass cheeks, letting his soft fingers flutter gently over my tight hole. I spread my legs wide so that he nestled perfectly between them, his thick hard cock slipping in the chocolate cream as it rubbed against my own erection.

I let out a groan as he touched me; this man who I loved so much, it was like electricity going through me. I thrust up against his hip, wanting more of his touch. Kurts eyes shimmered as they burned into mine. His fingers explored my body, kneading, touching, roaming my flesh, making me shiver in anticipation of what I knew was to come.

"Please Kurt" I whispered, gripping his small, sculptured bicep tightly as if trying to push his hand that was kneading my ass closer to me. Kurt nodded, and held my gaze unfalteringly as he gently pressed the tip of one finger inside of me.

I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out... but not in pain. I'd never felt anything so intensely beautiful as this in my life. Kurt watched me intently, clearly judging for signs of discomfort or fear, but I was certain he wouldn't find any. I gave him a tiny nod, never breaking our eye contact, and he flexed that one finger inside me just a little, pushing and twisting gently.

"Relax a little, Blaine. God, you are so tight"

I nodded again, still biting my lip, but tried to aide him by spreading my legs further to open myself up more for him. I could feel a second finger ghosting the outside of my hole, alongside the first, and I wanted it inside me too. I took a deliberate deep breath in, then exhaled it deeply, willing my body to relax. Kurt felt the difference immediately, and leaned forward to press an open mouthed kiss to my throat as he slipped that second finger inside me to join the first.

It felt so tight, and burned just a little as the muscle stretched to accommodate his fingers, but there was no actual pain, which was such a pleasant relief for me. I had been so worried that I would never be able to enjoy this kind of intimacy with a partner for fear of triggering memories from the past, but it seems that my fears were unfounded, for which I was immeasurably grateful.

Kurts fingers moved inside me, stretching me out, making me groan and writhe against him. I pushed down, grinding myself hard against his hand. I felt the tip of a third cream covered finger enter me, the three digits forming a triangle shape, pumping deep into my ass, but I couldn't get enough. I held Kurt tight against my chest, his bare, hairless chest slick with our combined sweat, and I could feel his tight little body perched so deliciously between my legs. I ran my hands down his back, all the way to his firm ass, and pulled him closer, loving the feel of his cock sliding against mine as his fingers worked on stretching my hole so it would be ready for him.

I suddenly felt dizzy... this was really happening.

"Please Kurt" I repeated, in a hoarse groan. "Inside me, love. I need you, now."

Kurt lips crashed back into mine with ferocity, our teeth clashing together, and I felt him withdraw his fingers, a sense of loss combined with excitement swirling through me. Kurt leaned back, up onto his knees, and scooped a little more of the body butter onto his own cock to act as lube. My overwhelmed brain told me to remind myself later that I needed to buy lube, then I was slammed back into the present by the feeling of the tip of Kurts penis pressed against my entrance. I gazed up at him, and saw an intensely impassioned stare upon his face. I also noticed, in that moment, that he was trembling.

"Kurt, baby, are you ok?" I stroked his cheek, and he leaned into my palm.

"God yes... just nervous, you know?" He lowered his eyes, but turned and pressed a soft kiss to my palm.

"Yeah, I know, love. Me too." I lifted up to kiss his lips. "Hey, I love you."

"I fucking love you too, Blaine." And with that, he pushed his thick cock slowly inside of me. I groaned, low and deep, and raised my ass up to meet him, thrusting against him to push him in deeper.

"You okay?"

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. Okay didn't even begin to cover it.

I threw my head back into the pillow as he oh so tantalisingly slowly, pulled out, then pushed back in, inching further and further inside me. Kurt's hot breath floated across my chest, punctuated by hot, wet kisses, and i gasped as i felt his teeth close around my nipple. He looped his arm through my leg, like i had done to him last night, and pulled it up so it rested over his shoulder before he thrust into me again, this time sharply hitting my prostate. All the breath left my body as i grunted through the violent shot of pleasure that it caused, and I thrust back up to meet his next push, causing him to hit it again, even harder.

I was speechless and incoherent long before i felt my orgasm building, my neglected cock apparently needing no direct stimulation to rise to the occasion, and i came, hot and hard between our joined bodies, the viscous fluid shooting all the way up to my chest. I opened my eyes, not having even realised until that moment that i had ever closed them, to see Kurt lean down to my chest, tongue at the ready, and lick a trail up the centre of my body, gathering a mouthful of my come along the way. If I'd had anything left in me I would have come again in that instant. I'd never seen anything sexier in my life.

He had long since given up being slow and cautious, his strokes growing bolder and deeper with each minute, and he showed no signs of tiring. I rose to meet his every thrust... and he held both of my knees hooked through his elbows now, though i'm not sure exactly when that happened. All I knew right now was that I was making love with the most incredible person I had ever met in my life, and it was exhilerating.

Kurt began to quiver, like he was losing control of all the muscles in his body, and I knew he was about to come... but when he cried out my name and lowered his forehead to my shoulder, I actually felt his hot seed shoot deep inside me. I kissed his temple, and stroked his back as he calmed, but i didn't ever want him to pull out of me. I felt so full, so complete and loved and safe and comfortable. I didn't ever want this to end. He soon lifted his face, meeting my eyes, but i struggled to find words to convey to him how i felt... so i just kissed him instead.

A little while later we showered together, slowly,  _eventually_ managing to emerge slightly cleaner than we had been going on, but only after another heated make out session under the steamy spray that had us both spilling our release over each others stomachs. I just couldn't get enough of my Kurt, nor him of me, it seemed, and it was with some reluctance that we agreed to get dressed and make an appearance downstairs amongst his family, rather than just falling back in to bed. It did seem to be the polite thing to do, rather than hiding out in Kurt's bedroom all day, making love... but to be honest, I really wished, in that moment, that manners hadn't been so deeply instilled in me from such a young age... because I wanted nothing more than to just continue with the incredible discovery of each others bodies that Kurt and I had only just begun to explore.

We found Carole in the kitchen with a red rose bud tucked above her left ear, making sandwiches for the boys for lunch while they screamed and cheered at a football game on the television in the next room. With a knowing glance Kurt let me excuse myself from his side to go join his father and brother in the Den. I hung out with them for the better part of an hour while Kurt helped Carole in the dining room. I wasn't totally sure what they were doing, but I could hear the sewing machines sporadic whirring, so I assumed it was something fashion related. I was completely at ease with Burt once more, which was a relief, but then as soon as the game was over Finn leapt up, saying he needed to go see Quinn to apologise for getting kicked out of Prom, and Burt excused himself to go down to his garage for the afternoon, saying he had a few minor jobs to finish off.

Kurt bounced into the room and flopped down next to me, smiling up at me from where his head was resting on my thigh. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was.

"Blaine Warbler... would you like to come back up to my room?" He sat up, facing me, and gave me what I'm sure was supposed to be a sexy wink. "I have something I need to, umm,  _show_ you."

We both turned quickly as we heard the amused cough from behind us, and Kurt instantly turned red when he realised Carole had heard him. She quickly stepped into the room and gathered up all our lunch plates, while Kurt hid his head against my shoulder, and I tried very hard not to laugh. Carole met my eye with a grin. "I'm going now. Just pretend I'm not here, ok?"

"No, it's okay, Mrs Hummel. We were just going to watch a movie down here, weren't we Kurt?"

Carole looked like she wanted to say something else, maybe tell us that it didn't matter, not to be embarrassed, but she didn't. She just left the room, only pausing for a moment to rest her hand lovingly on the top of Kurt's head for a moment before she disappeared, closing the Den door behind her.

Even with the door closed, just knowing that Carole was in the next room was enough to make us behave ourselves. The last thing either of us wanted was for her to accidentally walk in on something intimate between us. We settled on Disney's 'Little Mermaid'; it was easy and fun and mindless, and enabled us to enjoy our comfortably sensual spooning without having to bother about missing the plot. I'd always been something of a Disney addict, and when Ariel started singing "Part of that World", my brain just took the well known lyrics and ran with them, and I found myself unintentionally serenading Kurt as we lay together on the couch.

" _I've got gadgets and gizmo's aplenty._

_I've got whosits and whatsits galore._

_You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty._

_But who cares, no big deal, I want more"_

I could feel Kurt's body shaking with silent laughter, and I leaned over his shoulder, gazing down at him. He grinned back up at me, shaking his head, the most adorable, mirthful smile i'd ever seen in my life on his lips.

"What?" I said, with an innocent shrug. "It was my favourite movie when I was little. I used to dress up and dance around with our Pomeranian, and sing to her." I cocked my head a little to the side as I added, "Her name was Ariel... because she was the same colour as Ariel's hair. I wanted to get a fish and call it Flounder, but my Mom wouldn't let me. She thought Abraham De Lacey, our cat, would eat it."

Kurt, once again, shook with laughter.

"You named your Cat from The Aristocats, and your Dog from The little Mermaid? What other animals did you have?"

I smirked. "Umm, well, I had a bunny called Thumper when I was 4. I remember that I wanted to get a baby deer and call it Bambi, so that he could have a best friend, but my Dad said no." I gave a mock pout at this, and Kurt 'Awwwed' sympathetically.

I grinned down at him, revelling in the way his eyes fluttered when I stroked his soft cheek, and I lowered my face to his to give him a light kiss, my dry lips brushing over his moist, plump ones with fervour.

"This is perfect, Kurt. Thank you. We couldn't have wished for a more amazing weekend together."

Kurt winked at me cheekily. "Weekend aint over yet."

-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Blaine POV**

-.-.-.-.-

Kurt and I knew only too well that our most intimate and intense weekend together ever was nearing a close, but rather than accept it graciously and just say our bittersweet goodbyes, we clung to each other even tighter, both desperate to stretch out our time together for as long as we possibly could before he had to face another week of the homophobic hatred that infested McKinley High. I so badly wished he had never left Dalton, although I knew how selfish that was, seeing how Kurt was so much happier being back with his old friends. I just missed him so much during the week now. Sure, meeting half way between Westerville and Lima for coffee every afternoon was great, but it just didn't compare to snuggling up to him in my bed in the Dalton dorms and just  _being together_. This weekend together had felt like those old times at Dalton. Relaxed conversations about nothing in particular, peaceful snuggles on the couch while watching Disney movies and feeding each other popcorn and skittles between kisses... it had all just been amazing, and adventurous, romantic and  _very_ educational, but now there was one massive thing that was very, very wrong with this weekend.

It was over.

So, I stayed for dinner. And dessert. And I stayed when Kurt insisted upon showing me the stupid filmclip on YouTube to the ridiculous song 'Friday' that his fellow Glee clubbers had performed at the Prom... and I stayed when he flicked from that to Katy Perry's newest filmclip, which also featured the singer of the aforementioned terrible song, Friday, and we were both amazed by how much two of the guys in the video looked like me and Artie. And then I stayed for the next twenty, random, completely meaningless and unimportant other clips we showed eachother, his body stretched out full length next to mine on my bed as we giggled over whatever it was we were watching on his laptop. I'd stopped caring what clips we watched, just randomly clicking on whichever of the next suggested links went for the longest running time, just in case  _this one_ was the one that Kurt decided he was kicking me out after. Then, I realised, when Kurt clicked on 'Stairway to Heaven', which went for 9 minutes and 37 seconds, that he was doing the same thing.

I glanced at my watch. It was after ten, so I had already missed the curfew to be back in the Dalton dorms. We both knew damn well that I should have left over an hour ago, but neither of us had mentioned it, and now, it was too late. I was locked out, so I would just have to stay here the night.

What a shame.

He glanced up at me, a small smirk on his lips as he realised the same thing.

"You missed curfew" Kurt said simply. I nodded, my eyes searching his.

"I know." I spoke slowly, smirking softly as his eyes locked with mine. "I'm not ready to leave you alone, and have to face another week without you. Not just yet."

I reached out to touch his cheek, and he moaned against my palm.

"Just one more night?" I whispered softly, almost pleadingly.

Kurt snuggled his body down in beside mine, laying his head on his pillow, just inches away from my face, and smiled.

"God I was hoping you would say that."

He leaned in and touched his mouth to mine, and I sighed against his lips. He was so warm, so deliciously enticing. I moaned deeply as his slender hand came up to press against my chest.

A sharp tap on the not-quite-fully-closed door broke the peace between us, and we both quickly sat up as Burt pushed the door open, already addressing his son before he realised that Kurt wasn't alone.

"I'm heading to bed, Kurt... Oh! Blaine, what are you still doing here? I thought you left hours ago?"

Burt stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, as he waited for my answer.

I had immediately moved to the edge of the bed, away from Kurt, self consciously straightening my shirt as I tried to meet his stern gaze without flinching. Kurt wriggled down the bed, closer to my side, clasping my hand firmly in his for support, and fixing his Dad with a pleading stare.

"Umm, sorry Sir, we... kind of, lost track of time, and I missed the curfew. I'm locked out now. I guess... i'll just have to drive back to Westerville in the morning. That is, if you don't mind me staying here just one more night?"

The look in Burts eyes told us that he didn't believe my cover story for a second, but if he'd been at all unsure, then Kurt's deep blush would have confirmed it for him. The large man sighed deeply as he walked towards us, leaning against the wall just across from where we were sitting together on the bed.

"Look. I get it, okay? I was in love when I was 16, I remember what it was like when your Mom and I had to be apart from each other. It sucked! But, sometimes it is necessary. It might seem like your love is all that is important right now, but you have to keep a level head about it. You both still have other important things in your life... like School. You can't let your other commitments suffer just to spend all your time together, do you understand?"

We both nodded. Then Burt turned his gaze on me, his eyes stern and nonindulgent.

"And you, young man. If i'm going to trust you with my son, then no more lies. You didn't just 'lose track of time', did you?"

I averted my eyes guiltily, and shook my head.

"Sorry Sir." I mumbled softly

"Hey, what did I say about that? Call me Burt." He said gruffly, his smile belying his grin.

Just then, from downstairs, the doorbell chimed shrilly. Kurt and I exchanged a confused look, and I saw Burt glance at his watch.

"Who on earth would be visiting at this time of night?"

Burt left the room, but a few moments later we caught the sound of a male voice floating through the house, and Kurt froze instantly. I turned to him, holding both his hands for support.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kurt whispered to me, confused.

"Who babe?" I replied with some concern, because whoever it was clearly wasn't a close friend.

"David Karofsky."

Kurt stood up, easily towing me along with him, and together we both headed down the stairs towards the voices in the entry hall, just in time to catch the end of Burt's speech.

"...in firey hell would you be welcome in my house, after what you did to my son?"

The jocks voice was urgent; softly pleading, not at all aggressive as he answered Burt's question.

"Please Sir, I just need to talk to Kurt for a minute. I won't cause any trouble."

Karofsky saw us then, and his eyes locked with Kurts. It occurred to me straight away that Kurt didn't seem afraid of the sweaty, nervous Jock in his door way.

"It's okay Dad. He's not a threat to me any more."

Burt backed off a little, silently watching his son, but it was clear that he wasn't going to take any chances by leaving the room. Kurt turned to the visitor, still standing in the open doorway.

"Hello David. Come in and close the door."

The boy did as he was told, just taking a few hesitant steps across the threshold and shutting the door behind him, but then just stood there, wringing his hands nervously.

"How did you even know where I lived?"

The boy looked up from his hands, his eyes only on Kurt.

"I was out for dinner with my Dad, at that gook restaurant down on River street, and Mike Chang told me where to find you... his parents own the place or something, he was working there."

Kurt looked skeptical. "And Mike just told you my address?"

"Yeah. Well, no, not  _just_ like that. I was talking to him, and I told him what I wanted to do... look, do you think we could talk in private please?"

I think, if given the chance, Kurt would have honoured his former bully's request, but Burt Hummel loudly protested about letting the boys out of his sight. I squeezed Kurts fingers, and he turned to me.

"Would you like me to go, so you two can talk?" I offered quietly, sensing that this conversation was about to get very personal and private; I was fairly certain by that point that some sort of an apology would take place, and even if they had to have Burt there as a chaperone, they could at least be spared mine and Carole's presence... but Kurt just shook his head.

"No, you can stay. David, I don't think you've actually had the pleasure of being introduced to my boyfriend, Blaine?"

I almost laughed at the irony of this situation. No, we hadn't met, we'd just nearly come to blows on two separate occasions, and had exchanged a couple of vicious shoves. Kurt even smiled a little at the awkward handshake David and I shared, before Burt spoke up again.

"Okay okay, this is all very polite, but can we get to the point please? It's very late, and I'm tired."

Karofsky nodded, visibly steeling himself for what he was about to say next.

"Okay Sir. Kurt, I'm here because I wanted to apologise to you, for everything I did..."

Kurt interrupted him. "You've already done that, David."

The bigger boy nodded. "I know, but then... Last Night happened, at Prom. I was such a coward Kurt."

"No you weren't..."

"Yes, I was. I'm in the bullywhips, I should have been protecting you, then I just ran away and left you alone in the middle of the dance floor."

"It's okay, David. Besides, I wasn't alone." Kurt turned to me, his adoring eyes shining up into mine. I took a step closer, wrapping one arm loosely around Kurt's hips.

Karofsky shook his head, shame evident in every pore of his body.

"Once I left that gym, I realised I just  _ran away_  like a scared little bitch. I'm not scared, I'm not going to hide any more... so I wanted... to... say  _thank you_. You really helped me figure it out." The room was quiet, waiting for him to continue. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say next, but judging by the shocked gasps that echoed through the room, I was clearly the only one with that inkling.

"I came out to my Dad tonight, Kurt. I told him that I am  _gay._ " The last word was whispered, oozing with the shame the boy felt at such a thing.

Then Kurt did something that shocked every single one of us in the room. He took 3 steps forward and threw his arms around Karofsky, hugging the boy tightly. I glanced over at Burt, whose jaw was hanging so far open that he looked like a Warner brothers cartoon character, and he tore his eyes away from the scene before him to meet my gaze, his hesitation about all this clearly showing on his face. I didn't blame him for a second, I felt the same way, but if Kurt was willing to forgive him, and trust him, then I would have to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The jock pulled out of Kurt's hug, and took an embarrassed step backwards, but it was clear that some of his nervousness had dissipated.

"I know I don't deserve this, but I wanted to ask you a favour. I want to tell people at school, but I don't know what I should say. Can you help me? I figure if I do it before the end of the school year then all the other students have 3 months to get used to the idea of me being a homo before I have to face them again, and hopefully the novelty would have worn off by then."

Kurt nodded slowly. "Okay. We'll start off by telling the Glee club tomorrow. I think you owe them an explanation, and I can protect you in that group, I'll make sure they listen." Kurt laughed softly. "And besides, once you tell my Glee girls, you won't have to tell anyone else. It'll spread like wildfire."

David didn't look very comforted by that statement, but he nodded again, suddenly pale, and looking like he was going to be sick. Then Burt's voice broke the silence.

"How did your Dad take it, David?"

Dave gave Burt a small, proud smile. "He was great, actually. He didn't really say much about it, I think he was kind of shocked, but he told me he loves me, and he's glad that I told him."

Burt smiled. "That's good, good for him. Your Dad's a good man, David. You tell him, if he ever wants to catch a game, maybe share a few beers, he can call me, alright?"

I stared at Burt with awe. God, I wonder if that invitation would extend to my Dad too. When it came to men bonding over football and beer, and possibly talking about their gay sons, I was quite certain that my Dad could stand to benefit from the experience... but realistically, I knew it would never happen. When it came to my sexuality, my father just refused to accept the truth. He wasn't cruel about it, but he would probably never be truly okay with it. I had learned to accept that, and mostly I was fine with it, but when I saw people like Burt and heard about how accepting Karofsky's father was, I couldn't help but feel bitter and disappointed in my own family.

As David turned to leave, and Kurt held the door open for him, Finn came bounding downstairs for more Ice-cream and did a double take when he saw Dave, asking what the hell he was doing here. Dave straightened himself up, swallowed his fear, and spoke out clearly to his teammate.

"I just told my Dad that I'm gay, Finn, and I wanted to thank Kurt for giving me the courage to do it."

Then he turned back to Kurt, something akin to reverence in his eyes.

"You are so strong Kurt. I figured it out, you know... why I used to pick on you so bad? I was jealous, and  _so angry_ that you could be honest about what you were, but I didn't have the guts to do it myself. I was too scared of what people would think, and say. And then I kind of realised that if you could do it, then of course I could, because people wouldn't dare bully me the way that I had bullied you."

Dave shook his head.

"Sorry Kurt, that came out wrong. What I mean is, I would never have been strong enough to be the first person at the whole school to come out. In fact, if I wasn't for you, I might not have even admitted it to myself. But now that I know how they all reacted to you doing it, I know what to expect. You laid the groundwork. You gave me the courage to do this."

He gave all three of us boys a small smile, looking at each of us in turn. "My Dad even told me tonight that he's proud of me for telling him the truth."

Finn was sporting a dopey/shocked look, but he held his hand out to Dave and shook his hand, smiling.

"That took guts, dude. That's really great. And hey, if anyone gives you crap at school, I've got your back." Finn looked around at Blaine and Kurt, and quickly amended his comment. "We all do, right guys."

Of course I nodded, but I wasn't quite as enthusiastic about it as Kurt or Finn. I couldn't forgive and forget as easily as they could, and a small, spiteful part of me didn't want to make this so easy on the jock, not after he'd made Kurt's life a living hell... but, if Kurt could put it behind him, then who was I to hold a grudge? I stood back a little as Kurt and Finn showed him out, and after he'd closed the door, Kurt turned back to me, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he stepped into my arms, squeezing me tight as he gave off a high pitched, excited little squeal.

Burt clapped him on the shoulder, beaming down at his son.

"You did a good thing there Kurt. You should be proud of yourself for what you are doing for that boy, you've just proven that you're the bigger man."

Kurt left my arms, quickly throwing himself into his fathers. Burt squeezed him tight, and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt."

Kurt grinned again. "Thankyou Dad."

Carole made us all hot chocolates, and we sat around the kitchen table for the next ten minutes discussing what had just happened. Kurt was so happy he was practically bouncing. As soon as I had finished my drink, Kurt snatched my cup and rinsed it out, leaving it to drain beside his before bidding goodnight to his family, and dragging me upstairs. His energy and excitement were incredible, I knew that a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders, and I was so happy for him. McKinley was going to be a much safer place for him from now on, which really put my mind at ease too.

-.-.-.-.-

Kurts' mouth was on mine before he even got the bedroom door closed behind us, his arms wrapped tightly around my body, forcefully holding me close. I moaned into his mouth, needy and passionate, and he responded by sliding his hand further around my hip to squeeze my ass, pushing his hips into mine, and I was gasping for air before my legs even hit the edge of the bed, sending us both tumbling down onto the covers. I had never seen Kurt like this before, so hungry, so passionate and commanding and horny, and I couldn't quite believe just how turned on I was by it. My cock was already hard, and straining against the zipper of my jeans, and Kurts boldly confident hands found it within moments. I bucked into his touch.

He took that as a hint and moved down over me, quickly ridding me of my pants, and then his hot breath was on my thighs. He slid his tongue over my balls, rolling them loosely in his mouth, making me growl, before licking his way up my cock and flicking the tip of his tongue over the slit in its head. I had to fight the urge to buck into his mouth, and I gasped as his hot tongue circled the swollen head, and again as he licked and suckled at me. I thrust up, just a little, into his mouth, and he caught my ass in both hands and held me to his mouth as he sucked me hungrily.

"Sweet Jesus, Kurt" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

Kurts slim hands stroked and caressed me, while his mouth encased my swollen cock, hot and wet, and I threw my head back in ecstasy when I felt his teeth graze my skin. His mouth pulled off me with a popping sound, and I lifted my head to meet his excited eyes. With one hand he kept stroking my cock lazily, while he propped his chin up on the other, cocking his head a little to the side with a mischievous smirk.

"I want this tonight Blaine."

I think I would have agreed to anything at that point, regardless, but I had to clarify that he meant what I thought he meant.

"Want what, babe?" I said breathlessly.

He squeezed just under the head of my cock between his thumb and forefinger, and pulled it to his lips, swiping his tongue over the head, making me gasp.

"Your cock, Blaine. I want you inside me."

My eyes rolled back in my head, and I swear, I nearly came just from his words alone. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded.

Kurt moved up the bed, his body sliding across mine, and when I felt his hand touch my face I opened my eyes to see his just inches away, their oceanic hue swimming with lust. "Are you really ready for this... 'cause it's okay if you're not, Blaine, we can wai..."

I cut him off with a kiss, forcing his mouth open beneath the force of mine, and sliding my tongue along his. He moaned, and responded by gripping my cock again, stroking it roughly where it lay pressed against my abdomen.

Gripping Kurts body, I rolled us both so that he was the one on his back, pressed into the mattress, and I knelt up over him so I could undress him. He helped, shimmying out of his tight jeans while I just watched on in pure awe... but then he was done, lying naked beneath me, eager and expectant and so beautiful and trusting.

"I love you, Kurt"

I pressed feather soft kisses down his chest, lingering wet open mouthed kisses that travelled oh-so-slowly south, while at the same time, my hands were tracing the outline of his perfectly sexy hips. Uninhibited, Kurt's legs opened for me, inviting me in, my hands and my mouth both suddenly drawn towards his round, plump cheeks, and that small pink, tightly puckered little hole just between them.

Pushing my body further down the bed, the tantalising chest kisses forgotten, I watched on in fascination as Kurts cock hardened even further before my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed the creamy, smooth flesh on the inside of his thigh, and he shivered at the sensation. I trailed my kisses, light and teasingly up his thigh, while I mimicked the action against the other leg with my fingertips, marvelling at the sight of the gooseflesh that broke out across Kurt's body at my actions. I pushed his legs up, towards his chest, opening him up further for me, my eyes on his puckered hole as I lowered my mouth to it, and flicked the tip of my tongue across it.

Kurt keened, wailing, but I just held his legs in place firmly and repeated the action, this time slower, lingering to flatten my tongue against the hole, licking slowly.

Incoherent sounds of pleasure spilled from Kurts mouth as I poked the tip of my tongue inside him, thrusting into him, impaling him on the wet muscle. Then when he started begging me for more, I replaced my tongue with two of my fingers, scissoring them to open him up.

I glanced up at Kurts face, well, what I could see of it anyway, his neck was arched and his head was thrown back, both of his hands out to the side, bunching the sheets tightly in his grip.

"You okay Kurt?"

His reply was a throaty moan and a vicious nod of his head.

I spread my fingers apart inside him, and slipped my tongue between them, flicking it, then I licked a slow line up from his hole to his balls, pressing my tongue hard against the sensative skin of his perineum, leaving a wet trail, before I sucked both his balls into my mouth. Kurt's whole body jerked spectacularly as he exploded without warning, coming hard across his stomach without me even touching his cock.

I took advantage of his pleasant distraction and slipped a third finger inside his hot, dry heat, sliding them easily into his tightness. I reached out with my free hand and grabbed the tub of body butter that we'd used earlier, and managed to flick the lid off one handed, then scooped up a generous blob and added it to my fingers on the next outward motion, knowing it would be spread around, and as it did, it changed the whole feel of what I was doing. He was hot and dry, then suddenly cool and slick and oh so ready for me to just slide inside him.

Kurt's searching hands found my forearms, and he gave a firm tug, pulling my body back up against his, seeking my lips. I pulled my fingers out of him and wiped the rest of the cream over my own achingly hard cock, which was now poking at Kurt's entrance. Kurts arms held me close against him, his fingers tracing through my curls as he scratched my scalp with his nails, the way I loved it.

I pulled back a little so I could reach between us, pushing two fingers back into him, keeping him open, before I took myself in hand and guided my cock between his round cheeks.

I glanced into his eyes. 'You ready?' I whispered, and he kissed the tip of my nose before he said 'God yes'.

Watching his eyes as I entered him, I knew the exact moment when it started to cause him pain, and I paused, giving him time to adjust. He gasped in a breath, and it stuttered out slowly, some of the tension leaving his body with it, as he willed himself to relax. A simple nod told me when he was ready for more. I pushed in a little further, very slowly, then pulled back out a little and thrust back in with the same, gentle tenderness. Kurt mewled beneath me. The more he relaxed, the easier it got for me to slide my cock inside him, and within only a few minutes I was all the way in, and we were both panting with the effort it took us to get that far.

I was already having to hold myself back. The feel of being so deeply enveloped inside the boy that I loved, while he watched me with trusting, loving eyes was just too much, and I was ready to spill my seed deep inside him, but on the other hand, I was so  _not ready_ for this to be over. Kurt only got one first time, and I was going to make that as amazing for him as I possibly could.

I reached down between us again and grasped his semi-hard cock, pressing firmly just under the head and pumping it slowly, like he had done to me earlier. I hadn't meant to do it, but this seemed to bring him out of the sort of trance he had been in as he lay passively letting me impale him, and he began to move with me, thrusting up into my hand, and then back down, onto my cock.

"Fuck that feels so good Blaine."

I just captured his mouth in response to that, not bothering with words, content to just stroke his tongue with my own to the beat that I was stroking his cock with my hand. Kurt slowly got faster, until he was urging me on, his leg hooked around my hip and the foot pushing on my ass just begging me to go faster and deeper, and I couldn't hold back any longer. With a groan and a deep thrust, I shot my load deep into Kurt, my body spasming, my moans much louder than they should have been, and within seconds Kurt came hard between our joined bodies, quivering and clenching his muscles tightly around me, and I just dropped my head to his shoulder and collapsed against him.

His arms locked tightly around me, and when I tried to move away a few minutes later, to separate our sticky bodies before we got glued together, he wouldn't let me go, he just snuggled in tighter against me, and I turned my face to his to kiss him.

I chuckled softly against his mouth between kisses. 'You're such a cuddle whore after you come.' I whispered

"Coz I came twice, and I feel all melted... and I'm not a whore, just yours" he mumbled cutely against my lips, before kissing me again, long and slow and deep.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that.' I mused, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. I grinned down at him. "You are mine. I just popped your cherry, Kurt."

Kurt just smiled back at me. "Good, then we're even, coz I popped yours last night"

A painful twinge went through me, and I screwed my eyes shut to try to stop the memory from coming... but to no avail. Kurt saw it though. I couldn't hide anything from him, he knew me too well. He gave me that look... you know the one, the raised eyebrow, which, combined with the pursed lips says much more than words ever could.

"Well it's true Kurt. I wasn't a virgin." I said softly, hanging my head to avoid his eyes.

I wasn't trying to fish for sympathy, I was just being honest... but Kurt didn't see it that way.

"Hey. Stop that. Look at me Blaine" he growled, lifting my chin with one hand. I gritted my teeth, but still did as I was told, meeting his glittering stormy eyes.

"Now you listen to me Blaine. I just made love  _with_  you, and this weekend was the first time that either of us have ever done that, right? There's so much difference between what happened back then, and what we shared just now Blaine, it doesn't even compare. That happened  _to_ you... not with you. So I popped your cherry honey." Kurt said obnoxiously, with a saucy grin that made me smile. "We cashed in our V cards together, love, okay?"

I smiled warily up at him as an idea struck me. "Okay Kurt, sounds great, on one condition. If you stop counting what Karofsky did to you in that locker room as your first kiss. Same rules apply, that was done  _to_ you, not  _with_ you, so when we kissed you after you sang Blackbird, that was your first real kiss, okay?"

Kurt smiled, a small tear in the corner of his eye, but I pretended not to notice. "Yeah, I like that. Deal."

After a quick run to the bathroom for washcloths, I cleaned us both up, then curled back in to bed behind Kurt, to be his big spoon. I wrapped my arms snugly around Kurts slender frame, and rested my cheek against the back of his bare shoulder. This was perfect. Kurt was right. Despite all their hatred, their bigotry, loathing and fear, we had each other, and that was all that mattered.

Nothing could touch what we have.

-.-.-.-.-.-

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
